


Soupprises

by mariuspondmercy



Series: Les Amis Are Sick [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: Courfeyrac is sick but burdening Marius? No. What if he'd accidentally spill his secret?





	Soupprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivalamusaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalamusaine/gifts).



> Athena has been sick for ages now so I figured I'd try and cheer her up. Get better soon ♥

Courfeyrac was positive he was dying. No, scratch that – he had been sure he’d been dying two hours ago, _now_ he was sure he was dead. His nose was stuffed, his head was pounding, his throat hurt and he was dead. It didn’t help that Combeferre and Joly were out of town on a field trip, or that Enjolras was back home in the South for his mother’s birthday. Marius had just moved in and Courfeyrac knew how dramatic he could be when he was sick. He didn’t want to scare him away; Marius was still so insecure in their friend group and a sick, demanding, dramatic flatmate would possibly not leave such a good impression on him. Besides, Courfeyrac was a little worried his misty mind would betray him and spill to secret about his – well – secret crush. Wow, his mind was too clouded to come up with proper words.

Courfeyrac wallowed in his own misery and death – because surely, he was dead, he wasn’t even hungry! He was just about to leave his room and fix himself a cup of tea when he heard Marius pottering around the kitchen. Great. Now he was going to be trapped in his room _forever_. Groaning, Courfeyrac pulled the blanket over his head, determined to spend the rest of his days as a ghost. Surely Joly, Jehan and Combeferre would appreciate that – finally someone was proving them right on the existence of spirits.

When there was a tentative knock on his door, Courfeyrac mumbled a feeble “come on in” and sat up. He ran a hand through his head, pulling a face at the greasy feeling of the strands between his fingers.

“Hello,” Marius smiled softly, shyly. “Uhm… do you want tea or something? Enjolras sent me the recipe for the soup he always makes you when you’re sick and I’m trying to make it at the moment. It’s simmering.”

Courfeyrac squeaked a little and shook his head. “Oh, not good… now I’m dizzy.”

“Oh…” Marius tentatively stepped further into the room, his hand still firmly on the door handle.

“I’m all good,” Courfeyrac quickly assured him.

“When was the last time you ate something?”

“Uhm… I don’t think I quite remember?” He confessed quietly, dropping his gaze.

“Oh…” Marius breathed again. “Uhm… I’m very sorry I was out yesterday. I should’ve realised how sick you were…”

“No no, it’s alright! I know you’ve been looking forward to it.”

“But I would’ve stayed home for you.”

Shit. The sincere honesty with which Marius uttered those words made Courfeyrac’s heart clench in his chest. How could this boy be so unaware of the effect he had on him? It was truly a mystery.

“I’d never ask that of you, Marius.”

Marius nodded softly. “Did I… uhm… did I do something wrong?”

“You what now?” Courfeyrac blinked, confused.

“Well you seem to be a bit distant and-and… Enjolras said that you always demand attention when you’re sick. I called him because I didn’t know what to do and he said you’re so snuggly when sick and demanding and a little bit whiny and dramatic so surely I did something wrong, right? I just want to know so I can stop doing it. Or… start doing what’s right?”

“Oh, Marius, honey, you wonderful straight bowtie, you did nothing wrong.”

“I’m bisexual,” Marius blurted out, immediately slapping his hands over his mouth and blushing furiously.

“Uhm… congratulations?” Courfeyrac furrowed his brows. “Thank you for coming out? I don’t quite… my brain is not working very well, I actually forgot my own name for a second this afternoon. Did I just hear you right?”

“Yes, I… oh my god.” Marius groaned and shook his head. “I’ll just… see myself out. Sure you don’t want soup? Enjolras said it’ll be good for you.”

 _You will be good for me_ , Courfeyrac’s traitorous brain whispered. His mouth, on the other hand, went to say: “Soup would be nice but I am dying here, Marius. D-I-Y-N-I-N-G. And that is not how you spell dying. I’m a journalist! I know words!”

“I’m a linguist, I know words, too,” Marius smiled softly. “The German _Heimsuchung_ for example. Or that the plural of moose is simply moose and not mooses or meese. Though I personally am very fond of meese.”

Courfeyrac had to laugh softly, which was swiftly followed by a coughing fit. In an instant, Marius was by his side, rubbing his back carefully.

“How about I’ll bring you a glass of water, we forget about my awkward coming out, I’ll get back to the soup and bring you some when it’s done?”

Courfeyrac nodded softly. “Please, yes. And I can really be a bit demanding?”

Marius laughed softly and squeezed Courfeyrac’s hand. “You’re allowed to be as dramatic and demanding as you want to be. You’re sick after all. Do you maybe want to join me in the kitchen? You could make a tea and I’ll air your room and change your sheets. It’ll make you feel ten times better.”

“Marius, you are a saviour! A king, nay, a queen! Both! Either!”

“You’re delirious,” Marius laughed softly.

He got up from the bed and held out his hand for Courfeyrac to take. This boy was going to be the death of him if this cold hadn’t already relieved Marius of that duty.

Half an hour later, Courfeyrac was sat at the kitchen table, sipping his tea. His room was airing out, and so was his bedding. He’d been holed up in his room for the past two days and actually being around someone he trusted, actually eating properly and actually getting a bit of air – even if it was only through the kitchen window – had a very positive effect on him.

“So, Marius,” Courfeyrac said with a slight smirk on his lips. He had the feeling it wasn’t as effective as usually, given that his nose was red and his eyes were swollen. “You’re bisexual, huh?”

“I panicked! You said straight and I panicked!”

Courfeyrac laughed, causing another coughing fit. “Don’t make me laugh, I am dying, dead, dying, both! Ugh! Anyway. Welcome to the club, we have no straight person left in our group.”

Marius smiles softly. “I talked a lot to Grantaire because I was mostly confused. It was just this one guy which made my heart flutter and I wondered if it was just an exception or a norm.”

“Tell me about the guy?” Courfeyrac took a sip from his tea, trying to look at Marius from under his lashes – he had the feeling he looked more cross-eyed and drunk than seductive.

Did he even want to look seductive? Part of him did want to seduce Marius, yes. Part of him was scared to ruin their friendship and maybe even drive Marius away from their group. Right now, he wasn’t sure which part was stronger. Marius was beautiful, kind, clever. He made Courfeyrac laugh and brought a softness into his life which Courfeyrac hadn’t even known he’d needed. He revelled in the blush spreading over Marius’ cheeks when asked about his (former?) crush, wondering how far down the blush would spread. Did he even want to know about the guy? What if he turned out to be some gorgeous hunk? Sure, Courfeyrac knew he was hot. He had great hair and a charming smile, a fantastic personality and exquisite fashion style. But he was no Bahorel or Combeferre. No ‘tall, dark and handsome’, rather ‘short, a little chubby and a good mix of hot and cute’. He had no idea what Marius liked. Maybe not him.

“I don’t know… well he’s… he’s very cute. He’s got great hair. Very soft.”

“Aha!” Courfeyrac beamed and pushed his tea aside to lean closer to Marius. “So it’s someone you’re close to! You wouldn’t just touch anyone’s hair.”

“You don’t know if I touched it! It might just look soft but I don’t know if it is soft.”

“Nah, you touched it. Oh my god. Is it Enjolras? He has great hair and he’s cute.”

Marius shook his head. “It’s not Enjolras, no. Enjolras is gorgeous but not really my type.”

Courfeyrac could see him mentally taking a deep breath to steel himself.

“I know it says that blonds have more fun but I prefer brunets.”

“Ah! So… Bahorel! Bahorel is a good friend of Grantaire, that would make sense.”

“Bahorel is also in a very loving relationship and I am not crushing on someone who is in a relationship.”

“Hmmmm…” Courfeyrac nodded gravely. “Well, Combeferre and Grantaire aren’t in relationships but they’re close to being in the same one. Like, with each other.”

“Thank God you see that too,” Marius laughed. “It’s so obvious.” He sighed and shook his head softly. “Think about it, okay? I’ll see that I get your bed done. Do you maybe want to nap on the sofa? Then your room can air out more and I can hoover and clean a bit in there.”

“Yeah, the sofa sounds good. I think the soup really helped. Thank you, Marius.”

“Everything for you,” Marius smiled.

The rest of the day pattered away. Courfeyrac kept drifting in and out of sleep. He was sweaty, tired, had a headache and started to grow extremely needy. Came evening, Courfeyrac appeared in the door of Marius’ room.

“So, uhm… hi. If I shower now, can you sit with me and stroke my hair until I fall asleep?”

“Of course,” Marius smiled. “Are you okay with showering? Will you not grow dizzy? Do you maybe want to take a bath instead? I could sit with you and make sure you don’t drown.”

“Ah, trying to get me naked?” Courfeyrac wiggled his eyebrows. “What would your crush say to that?”

“I doubt he’d mind,” Marius said, blushing. He pushed off from his bed and walked past Courfeyrac, gently squeezing his hand. “I’ll run you a bath, okay? Lavender?”

“Please.” Courfeyrac leaned against the doorframe and watched Marius walk into the bathroom. He followed after a while, stripping down unceremoniously. He had no shame left, not in this state of mind.

With a deep sigh, Courfeyrac let himself into the bath, Marius sitting on the closed toilet lid to read a book. He helped Courfeyrac wash his hair and get out of the tub because the hot water had made him a little dizzy. As quickly as possible, Courfeyrac got dressed and towelled off his hair before he curled up in his bed, Marius at his side. It was a nice feeling, Marius nimble fingers in his hair, playing with the curls, wrapping them and Courfeyrac around his finger. It was easy to let himself fall, to doze off again.

When he woke up, the room was pitch black. Groaning softly, Courfeyrac realised how thirsty he actually was. Damn that cold! He turned around, furrowing his brow when his face was met with another face. Marius. Courfeyrac smiled into the dark. He gently placed a small kiss onto his friend’s cheek before slipping out of bed. Luckily, he could navigate his room easily so he made it into the kitchen without accidentally running against any walls or furniture. At least he felt less sick than the day before. Enjolras’ soup always did wonders, even when Marius cooked it, apparently.

“You okay?”

Courfeyrac jumped a little at the sound of Marius’ voice.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I woke up when you did and was just worried.” Marius rubbed his eyes and patted closer, leaning against Courfeyrac. “’M tried. Will you come back to bed soon?”

“Oh my God.”

How could he have been so blind? A cute guy, a friend of Marius’, with soft, brunet hair?

“It’s me!”

“What?” Marius yawned. “Yeah, you. Who else is in this room, hm? Are you feeling any better?”

“No, it’s me! Your crush! It’s me!”

Marius sighed and stepped away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah. I—I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall for you. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

“No no no no, it’s… no, yes.” Courfeyrac surged forward and cupped Marius’ face gently. “Shit, you’re so gorgeous and wonderful and I wanna kiss you but I’m sick.”

“I don’t care. I never get sick!” Marius said proudly.

Courfeyrac laughed softly, kissing Marius’ cheek, his temple, his forehead, the tip of his nose because he very, very gently kissed Marius’ lips.

A week later, it was Marius who lay miserably on the sofa, but at least this sickness was made a little more bearable by being able to bath together.


End file.
